I am brave I am bruised
by JaliceJelsa4eva
Summary: Title and/or rating may change as time goes on. Basically this is happening during Sam's stay at the mental hospital. I've been toying with the idea, what if he met someone else at the hospital? Someone who helped him during his stay? What if someone else could see what he saw?


Hey y'all! I know I know y'all are thinking "why is she writing another story? Why doesn't she finish her other ones first?" It's because I got this idea for a story and wanted to start it before I forgot.

This takes place when Sammy was seeing Lucifer and was admitted to the hospital. Now, I've never been to a mental hospital my self. Everything I'm writing down is stuff that friends have told me about it or other stories.

Obviously I don't own Supernatural. If I did, out boys would be happy an have a huge ALIVE family.

Chapter One

I'm mindlessly wandering down the halls in our wing of the hospital. The doctors have started me on some new medication. It makes me feel funny. It's makes me thirsty all the time and makes me feel like I'm floating. But I guess it's okay because at least now I'm feeling SOMETHING. I heard from Emma and Tom that a new guy was admitted. I wonder if I can find him. After being here for nearly a year, I pretty much know where everyone's room is so I'll just go to the vacant rooms. The rooms that belonged to others. Others that got better and got out.

After a while of walking I finally reach a room with someone in it. My medication is finally wearing off. I'm back inside my own head. I peak in through the little glass window, stretching as far up in my toes as I can. Curse being only 5' 3". I see a man sitting on the bed with shaggy hair. His long legs are pulled to his chest and his shoulders are bunched. I hear him talking to someone in a angry yet tired voice. He keeps looking towards the desk that is bolted to the wall. Maybe he's in for skits? I slump back to my normal after after a few. Standing that kills my feet. I start waking away and stop. Maybe he would like someone to talk to him and show him around. I turn back to the door and try the knob. Locked. Of course it'd be locked. They always lock the doors of the new inmates-ahem- patients I mean. I go back to my room and take some paper and a crayon. The doctors still think I'll hurt myself with a pen or pencil. They might be right.

I start writing the new guy a note.

Hi Shaggy. I don't know your name yet I figure that's a good nickname until then. I'm Malina and welcome to the Loony Platoon. That's what we call it here.

It's sloppy since the crayon is dull. I could've used the chalk or pastels I was given but that'll have to wait until I can tell if I like this dude. If he's rude, he isn't getting the fancy writing.

Once leaving my room I realize I forgot how I got to his in the first place. Here we go again with the freaking wondering. Okay so let's try left-fuck nope wrong way. Okay straight and was it left or right? Let's go right. Oh shit! It's Maggie! ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION. RETREAT. I scurry away from the mean nurse and hide in a door way just as she walks down the hall I was standing in. I look around at where I am and realize I'm by Shaggy's room. I slowly walk down the hall and find it. I stretch on my toes again and knock on the door. His head snaps up and he looks at me. His eyes. They hold more pain and sorrow than I ever thought a human being could hold. Past the pain you can see it. He had kindness and love in his heart. He's just broken. I smile and give a little wave even though he could probably only see the top part of my face. I slid my note, some extra paper, and a crayon for him to respond under the door.

It takes a while but I finally get a response.

Hi Malina. My name is Sam. Sam Winche. Just call me Sam. Do you know how I got here? I blacked out and next thing I know everything his bright white.

His handwriting is shaky. My heart breaks for him. Poor thing probably doesn't even know something is wrong with him. Right as I am about to write back I hear the sound of heels gaining speed behind me.

"Malina-Nohealani Leiana! What on God's green are you doing?!" Scolds Maggie. Oops sorry. Nurse McManus.

I wince and slowly stand up to look at her.

"I was just sayin' aloha to the new guy, nurse. He seemed lonely…" I try giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

After a bit she sighs and gestures for me to move aside. I do and she unlocks Sam's door.

"You two get thirty minutes in the commons"

she walks us both there and I notice Sam keeps wincing and glancing over his shoulder. The way his head tilts is almost like someone is shouting in his ear.

We get the commons and take a table. I crouch in my chair instead of sitting. No, it's not apart of my illness. I'm just weird in the way I sit. I set up a little board game for us and we play a bit of Connect Four until Sam speaks softly. So softly that I can barely hear him.

"Stay away from her, Lucifer"

I look up, wide eyed, hoping he didn't just what I thought he said. Before I can ask our time runs out. We both have to go back to our rooms. I wave goodbye to him as we part ways and I see something new in his eyes. Fear.

That Night

I sit on my bed, sketching a drawing. The charcoal stick I'm using snaps between my fingers.

"Nice going you idiot" says a voice to my left. I glance over and see a woman with thick curly black hair, emerald green eyes, and olive skin. She's wearing dark skinny jeans, heeled boots, and a loose blood red blouse.

"I was wondering when you would get here, Leilani" I respond while I cross the room to grab new charcoal. She snorts and smirks at me.

"Oh come on. We both know that those meds weren't going to keep me away forever. Especially with you throwing them back up everytime." She gets up from her perch on the windowsill and comes up to me.

"You're stuck with me until you die, baby sister"


End file.
